


Katie Bell

by LABrats



Series: Views Of Harry Potter [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I remember the first time that I met him. </p><p>There are times when women see a man and think, 'Oh, there's the guy I'm going to marry.'. I had a similar moment, knowing that the tiny 11 year old with the wide green eyes- someday, I would die if it meant he lived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Katie Bell

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, well...not yet.

Katie Bell

Katie still remembered the first time she met Harry. Doesn't matter what happened afterward, she remembers the first meeting. The important one. She had come for quidditch,expecting to have to go through a thousand barely passable kids to find one that was barely passable and had time. But then...there was this boy. And this boy seemed to be part of the broom like a centaur is part of a horse. He was the best seeker we've ever seen, ever had, or could ever want.

And he didn't seem to think it was important.

He was there every game, ever time. And he was there for us and the love of the game. That's more then I can say for half the shit he went through. He's the only one that has to spend the end of the year in the hospital wing every year. It's not fair!

He's always been there, and always will be. There is no reason, none whatsoever, that he should be tortured for being so strong.

If I ever see Umbitch again, she's dead. I don't care about Azkaban, I don't care. She's dead.

Harry never told us how many times he was in there for detention until after the war. And if I ever see her...

There are times when women see a man and think, 'Oh, there's the guy I'm going to marry.'. I had a similar moment, knowing that the tiny 11 year old with the wide green eyes- someday, I would die if it meant he lived.

I didn't die, which makes me happy, but it still stands. I would kill for him. I would die for him.

That is what Harry Potter is to me.

A man that I would give my life for, and who I know would do the same for me.

A man that I would follow into the depths of hell, if he ever asked me.

Because I know he wouldn't, unless it was important. For everyone.

Harry Potter is the only man I know that I know wouldn't stop because it hurts, if it saved someone else. How many years has he proved that?


End file.
